Conventionally, there is an information providing technique called recommend. The recommend is to introduce a product and a privilege which are highly relevant to a product that a user is currently browsing or a previously-used product. For example, when a user has accessed a shopping site and is browsing a product on the shopping site, the user is introduced to information such as “customers who bought this product also bought the following products”.
Furthermore, as another example of the recommend, a membership site tying up with a shopping mall site is explained. When a user registered with this membership site has accessed the membership site, the user is introduced to a privilege on the basis of personal information of the user, such as the user's age and sex registered on the membership site. For example, when a user, who has registered “male in 30's” as his personal information, has accessed the membership site, the user is introduced to a privilege frequently accessed by males in their thirties in a specified time period out of privileges that the membership site provides.
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-065217
Patent document 2: Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2006-520939
However, the above-described related technology has a problem that accuracy of the recommend is not able to be improved.
Specifically, when one PC (Personal Computer) is shared by multiple users, a user different from a user registered with the membership site can access the membership site. For example, when a PC is shared by a father and a mother, and their son at home, the other two other than the father who has registered with the membership site, i.e., the mother and the son can access the membership site. In such a case, for example, when the mother or the son has accessed the membership site, a privilege according to personal information that the father has registered is provided.
Furthermore, a user who has registered with the membership site but has not registered his/her personal information may access the membership site. In this case, the user, who has not registered his/her personal information, is introduced to a frequently-accessed privilege out of privileges that the membership site provides. For example, when a privilege has been frequently accessed by teenage females in a specified time period, the user, who has not registered his/her personal information, is introduced to the privilege frequently accessed by teenage females even if the user is a male in his thirties.